mrs_jonestoledos_classfandomcom-20200215-history
Heathcliff CP
Chapters 3-6 In chapter's 3 through 6, Lockwood makes himself at home at Wuthering Heights. Zillah leads him to a forbidden room to stay the night and Lockwood encounters Catherine's ghost. The next day Lockwood and Nelly exchange stories about Wuthering Heights. Chapter 5 takes place when Heathcliff was a child. At Wuthering Heights, Mr. Earnshaw's condition worsens and he dies causing Hindley to take his place as master of Wuthering Heights. ' '- Will Arsta Chapters 3-6 In chapter 4, the book is being narrated by someone different. It takes place in an older time when Heathcliff is young boy. At first he is disliked by everybody, but soon after Catherine begins to love him. “What do you mean?’ asked Heathcliff, ‘and what are you doing? Lie down and finish out the night, since you are here; but, for heaven’s sake! don’t repeat that horrid noise: nothing could excuse it, unless you were having your throat cut! (29)." Heathcliff had heard the screaming so he went to check on Lockwood. This shows that Heathcliff actually does care about Lockwood. He may act very harsh but he does care. Tyler Grassi Chapters 5-8 Heathcliff leaves Wuthering Heights after Cathy makes her decision to marry Edgar. Cathy talks to Nelly about marrying Edgar and how she has fallen in love with Heathcliff and Edgar. She tells Nelly how she loves Edgar because of his socio-economic status, but loves Heathcliff like a soul mate. She knows that marrying Edgar is not right, but proceeds anyways. ' '- Will Arsta Chapters 5-8 Heathcliff and Catherine left Wuthering Heights to go to thrushcross grange to tease Edgar and issabella. When they were on they way back to Wuthering Heights a guard dog attacked Catherine and she was bitten and had to stay at thrushcross. Heathcliff is young and adventurous and still loves to take risks. When he returns to wuthering hieghts without Catherine, Nelly is shocked and scared. Heathcliff is still young and makes mistakes. “Where is Miss Catherine?’ I cried hurriedly. ‘No accident, I hope?’ ‘At Thrushcross Grange,’ he answered; ‘and I would have been there too, but they had not the manners to ask me to say'(49). This is when Heathcliff returns home to a waiting Nelly at wuthering heights without Catherine. -Tyler Grassi Chapters 9-12 Cathy marries Edgar in hope of gaining power and respect. Heathcliff is heartbroken and dissapointed in his social status. He lives in the lower class until Mr. Earnshaw adopts him and teaches him to become a gentleman. Heathcliff and Hindley imeediately become enemies and Hindley mistreats Heathcliff by forcing him to be a servant. Heathcliff and Cathy grow further apart as they are seperated by their class statuses, but they still love each other. Cathy accepts the fact that Heathcliff and her can never be together, but her true heart with always lie with Heathcliff. Heathcliff returns home after six months and appears to be a new and improved man. ' '- Will Arsta Chapters 9-12 Catherine marries Edgar because of what he has, not because of true love. When Heathcliff returns to Wuthering Heights he looks of a higher class. Heathcliff was a dirty "slave" before his return. Nelly had helped Heathcliff dress appropriately. Heathcliff has grown up and matured. He is much older and has worked as a slave for Wuthering Heights under Edgar. His love for Catherine has not changed that much. The two both have feelings for each other, but Catherine cannot marry a man with a lower class. Catherine has also grown up and matured. “Catherine, what have you done?’ commenced the master. ‘Am I nothing to you any more? Do you love that wretch Heath—”(138). Chapters 13-16 Edgar and Nelly spend time treating Cathy for her sickness. She has not completely recovered when she finds out she is pregnant. Isabella begs for Edgar's forgiveness after marrying Heathcliff, but he rejects the apologies. Isabella sends a letter to Nelly about her horrible experiences with Heathcliff. Hindley is now plotting to kill Heathcliff with a special pistol to obtain his wealth. Nelly then visists Isabella at Wuthering Heights where she is approached by Heathcliff asking questions about Cathy. Heathcliff threatens Nelly when she tells him he cannot go to Thrushcross Grange to see Cathy. Catherine tells Heathcliff that he and Edgar have broken her heart. Cathy gives brith to Catherine, but dies soon after because of her illness along with childbirth. ' '- Will Arsta Chapters 17-20 Isabella visits Nelly and tells her about Heathcliff and Hindley's violent conflicts. Hindley locked himself in the house during Cahty's funeral and threatens to shoot Heathcliff. Heathcliff enters the house and beats Hindley badly. Isabella leaves for Wuthering Heights. Young Catherine is grown up and is beautiful, intelligent, but also stubborn. Edgar forbids her from leaving the grounds of Thushcross Grange, but she escapes while Edgar is in London. Hareton and Catherine meet and begin to like each other. Edgar returns home from London along with Catherine's cousin. The next day, Nelly leads to him to Wuthering Heights to deliver him to Heathcliff. ' '- Will Arsta Chapter 21-24 Catherine visits Wuthering Heights when she is 16 to meet Heathcliff's son (her cousin). Edgar becomes sick and drifts away from Catherine. Attempting to retrieve her hat, Catherine climbs over the wall to the Heights and is met by Heathcliff who tells her she has broken Linton's heart. Catherine agrees to visit Linton. During her visit, Linton claims that Catherine assaulted him and demands that she nurse him back to health. When Cathy and Nelly return home, Nelly catches a cold. Short after Nelly becomes healthy, she realizes that Cahterine has been spending her time at the Heights. Catherine tells Nelly her experiences at the Heights with Hareton and Linton. Nelly tells Edgar about the stories and he forbids her from visiting Linton again. '- Will Arsta' Chapters 25-28 Catherine does as she's asked and stops visiting Linton. Although he was invited, Linton never visits the Grance. Edgar tells Catherine that he wants her to be happy and that she can marry Linton if she pleases. Edgar finally allows Catherine to visit Linton on the moors. Cathy and Nelly meet Linton near the moors and realize how sick Linton looks. During Catherine meeting with Linton the next weak, Linton seems to be in worse condition. Linton tells Catherine that Heathcliff is forcing him to meet with her and he is afraid of his father. Heathcliff locks Nelly, Catherine, and Linton inside Wuthering Heights until Catherine marries Linton. Soon after Catherine returns home, Edgar dies before he can change his will. ' '- Will Arsta Chapters 29-32 Heathcliff shows up after the funeral to take Catherine to her new home. Heathcliff forces Catherine to be a servant in her new home and punishes Linton. Nelly begs Heathcliff for a place at the Heights in order to stay with Catherine. Heathcliff tells Nelly that he dug up old Catherine's grave and looked at her. He also told her that he removed one side of her coffin so that when he dies he can be buried right next to her. Zillah informs Nelly that Heathcliff demands that no one is to treat Catherine kindly at the Heights. Linton dies and Catherine is alone in the Heights. Nelly tells Lockwood that the only thing that can save Catherine is another marriage and hopes that she can be saved. '- Will Arsta'